Coming out
by maddieisreallyahatteru
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are romantically involved. But keep it a secret. Lot's of ways that that fails. Out of the Closet. Fluff. Johnlock. SH/JW.
1. introduction

**_Let's see what I can do, ways Sherlock Holmes and John Watson come out._**

introduction

Sherlock and I had just returned from another crime scene, the case was of course solved. This one was a murderer who believed himself to be a vampire. I found that, yet again, Anderson could not keep his mouth shut. So, I had punched Anderson, for calling Sherlock a freak. Sherlock Holmes is a misunderstood genius, not a freak.

Ever since my feelings for the Consulting Detective had grown over the borders of platonic, I had grown quite protective of him. But when our relationship became romantically inclined(he reciprocated in the nature of my feelings), I had become fiercely possessive.

Eventually we had decided that it would be beneficial to hide our relationship until further notice. This meant Sherlock could work in peace, and I could avoid the awkwardness that ensues when one admits ones sexuality to their friends and family. For years I had said adamantly that I was not gay, but I had never actually said I was straight. I'm bisexual, Sherlock deduced it.

But for now, we would keep this a secret.


	2. Lestrade finds out

Chapter 1: Crime scene thrills.

I moaned in pleasure. I was trying to keep quiet, but Sherlock kept doing that thing to my neck. I tried (half-heartedly) to push Sherlock off me. "Sherl-lock w-we are at-t a crimmmmmmmme scene..." I managed to say, even with a detective latched onto my neck. I pushed Sherlock away for a moment to clear my head. "Sherlock. You are meant to be INVESTIGATING! Could you please keep it in you pants until we get back to baker Street?" I pleaded. Sherlock paused for thought, "hhhmmmmmm... No." I glared at him, but that glare soon melted when Sherlock started to suck and lick my neck, I let out a high-pitched whine of pleasure. He removed my shirt as he sucked down my chest, he pushed me harder against the wall causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He started to grind our erections against each other, creating a delicious friction. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a shocked Gregory Lestrade, who grinned and shouted, "DONNAVAN, ANDERSON YOU OWE ME 50 QUID!" Before running away.

And no one noticed the teenage girl, sporting a fanfiction t-shirt, shorts, a messy bun and a nosebleed... The face of a million fangirls...

What do you think? Please review, I NEED IT!

But seriously, what did you think? Crap or not crap?

Hope you enjoyed!

:-P


	3. Mycroft finds out

p style="text-align: center;"emThis/em chapterem is from Mycroft's PoV, I'd like to explore more of the "brotherly" relationship between Sherlock and Mycroft. Yes, there are references to Mystrade, and I've changed the name of Mycroft's elusive assistant Anthea, to Ariadnè. That's all. Sorry I change from third person to first person part way through. It was 3am when I wrote this though.../em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emEnjoy!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em^_^/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMycroft finds out./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" Mycroft Holmes walked at a somewhat leisurely pace towards his young brothers humble abode, which he shared with his roommate John Hamish Watson, 38, army doctor, retired, always involved with some woman or another. Why his brother chose to live in such a place? That was beyond him. He closed his eyes in thought, maybe he Ariadnè was correct, and he should tell Sherlock about Gregory. Though it was strongemnot /em/strongany if Sherlock's business... He supposed he should mention it, they did work together after all. He did not know how Sherlock would react to him being homosexual, they had been raised by an old-fashioned couple. He hoped his brother would not be a problem./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He arrived at the door of 221B Baker Street. Ugh, the knocker. Out of place again, how his brother could live in such a way was astounding. He corrected it as he knocked on the door, then waited for the motherly housemaid, Mrs Hudson. The door soon opened to reveal a small woman in her 60s, she wore her normal dress with an apron. I smiled my usual reluctant smile. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Mycroft, you might not want to bother them at present, dear. Their rather emstrongbusy/strong/em." Mrs Hudson told me. I glared at her goldfish expression. "I am certain that any case my brother is currently revising, my visit will be far more productive." She sighed then with a forced smile, and exclaimed, "Don't say strongemI didn't warn you./em/strong" Before scuttling off./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Frowning, I made my way up the stairs, my umbrella swinging from my arm. I heard a crash upstairs , I spend my pace up, hoping there was no trouble... It was always such a bother to sort out. Nothing could have prepared me for the images waiting for me./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I opened the door, the first thing I saw horrified me. Sherlock was being fucked by his roommate! I ran into the bathroom... Throwing up the last week's worth of food. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sherlock sat, a very uncertain expression on his face. I smiled, as he spoke. "Please don't disapprove... I love John, and I didn't mean for you to find out this way." I grinned. "Well as long as he makes you happy. And it would be fairly hipocritical of me, I have been in a relationship of a similar manner with Detective Gregory Lestrade for 2 years now..." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sherlock gaped... I swiftly grabbed my umbrella and flew out of the door, a smile on my face./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews, prompts, comments or any general feedback, it will be much appreciated./em/p 


End file.
